


Stomach Bug

by Safepassageonyourtravels



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safepassageonyourtravels/pseuds/Safepassageonyourtravels
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke have been casually sleeping together since they've become roommates in the bunker. No commitment, just casual sex. Clarke develops a stomach flu and goes to her mother for medical assistance.





	Stomach Bug

"What kinda pain for you say it was, sweetheart?" Abby checks Clarke's pupils with a small handheld flashlight. 

Clarke shrugs, "not really a pain, I just have thee up the past three mornings in a row and I haven't had much of an appetite. However, I'm extremely thirsty." 

Abby steps back and writes something on a checkboard, nodding. "Past few days? How many?" 

Clarke's eyebrows furrow, "today is number 3, that's why I'm here. Why? What is it?" 

"I don't know yet." Abby looks up at Clarke and calls Jackson in. "Start a blood test, I wanna see how her white blood cells are doing." 

Jackson nods and Abby leaves the room. "Not feeling too hot?" Clarke shrugs and he laughs, tying an elastic above her elbow. "I'm sure it's nothing." 

"I just hope it's not the food, if so... we have another problem coming." Clarke winces as the needle pokes into her right arm. 

Jackson begins to draw blood, placing the little vials into a container. "I doubt it. No one else has had any problems thus far. Are you sleeping alright?" 

A laugh escapes her lips, "My mother is in the other room." She throws out a playful hit. 

"Don't act like she doesn't know, Clarke." Jackson rolls his eyes, taking off his gloves and puts his hands on his hips. 

"She doesn't!" Clarke's eyes widen. "You know we're not anything more than friends and that's all that she needs... that's all that anyone needs to know." He's quiet for a second, a smirk on his face. "Should I ask you? How are you sleeping?" Clarke teases Jackson about his new found relationship with her good friend Miller. "Or should I say is Miller sleeping alright." 

"I'm the doctor, remember." His eyebrow raised. "I should have the results within a few hours. I'll have your mom check in at the council meeting. Clarke jumps off the table and she has to hold on to the ledge to steady herself. Her head suddenly light and airy. "Woah!" Jackson catches Clarke as her knees buckle. "You're okay! You're okay." He helps steadies her back onto her feet. 

"Thanks, I... I don't know what happened there." She shakes her head slightly, looking around, trying to figure out what just went down. Jackson pulls out the Thermometer, still holding her up slightly. "Your temperature is fine... are you okay to get back to your room? Should I page for Bellamy?" 

She breathes out, trying to regain her composure. "Yeah... I mean no... yeah I'm fine. I don't need Bellamy." 

Jackson looks unsure, "Niylah?" 

"I'm fine, Jackson. Thank you." She releases from holding his hand. "You still coming over to our room for drinks tomorrow night?" 

"We'll be there."  His voice weary. 

~ 

Later that day at the council meeting, they all sat around the table. Things were coming to a close and Kane was checking off his list. "Any final thoughts?" He announced, looking around the table. "Indra. How are trikru?" 

"Trikru are fine. We are alive. That's all that matters." Indra says with her strict poker face. 

"King Roan, how about Ice Nation?" 

"No complaints. Our people are learning much from Skaikru during this time." He nods. 

Kane turns to Clarke and Bellamy. Under the table Bell has his hand on Clarke's upper thigh. Her hand sits comfortably on top of his. Curling her fingertips around his palm. "Clarke, anything to add?" 

She shakes her head. "Some of our people are working on planning events to entertain. We still have 4 and a half years left. And out of danger, we should enjoy ourselves." 

Kane smiles, "Thats a wonderful idea! It would also be great for the different clans to get to know each other on a more personal level. Who will be in charge of this?" 

Bellamy clears his throat. "Clarke and I have some friends coming over tomorrow night. Miller, Harper, Bree, Riley... the usual." 

"And please Roan, Indra, if any of your people are interested in joining us, we would love that and strongly encourage it." Clarke adds sharing a smile. 

"Alright, we will see you all next week. Clarke, Bellamy, please bring a list of anything you come up with on Monday. We would all love to hear about your ideas." And with that Kane ends the meeting. 

A knock at the door catches everyone's attention the door opens and Jackson walks in leading with a nervous smile. "Sorry to bother you. Clarke are you busy?" 

Clarke looks around and furrows her brows looking over to Abby. "What this about Jackson?" Abby asks, rising to her feet. 

"Oh it's just about tomorrow. Nothing important, if you're busy it can wait!" His eyes meet Clarke's and she can tell something is wrong. Something sinks in her stomach. 

"No worries." Clarke gathers her things and Bellamy grabs her hand before she stands. 

"Everything okay?" He whispers soft enough that she's the only one that hears. 

"I'll see you at home." Clarke chuckles, nervously. Bellamy sees right through her weary mask. 

Clarke meets Jackson in the hallway, waiting until the door is fully shut. Jackson takes her hand and pulls her to a nearby medical room. Clarke's nerves rise, something in her stomach stirring. "This isn't about tomorrow, is it?" Her eyebrows falling and the corner of her lips slipping. 

Jackson shook his head softly. "Clarke." He breathed out heavily, "you're pregnant." Clarke's eyebrows furrowed. And brought her hand to her forehead, suddenly feeling weak. "Sit, please!" Jackson helped her down. 

Clarke bent over her knees, elbows resting against them, head in her hands. Pregnant? Clarke could not be pregnant. That wasn't an option for her. She was 18. She was part of the council. She was leading three different clans of people. 1200 people. She couldn't care for another, especially a child. Her heart racing and her skin pale, she looks up to Jackson, he's rubbing her shoulder, trying to make her feel better. "Did you tell my mom?" She swallows harshly. Jackson shakes his head 'no'. "You're the only one who knows?" 

Jackson agrees. "I'll help you with whatever I can. I didn't know-"

"I didn't know!" She interrupts, her voice loud and harsh. A tear rolling down her cheek. 

Jackson stands uneasy himself. He didn't expect this. He expected the test to come back lack of iron or a stomach flu. Something simple and normal. Maybe even something to do with the nightblood serum she had injected herself with. Maybe an allergic reaction. He was thinking of everything but this. "I'll help. We can cover this up. If you don't wanna tell your mom I can alter the tests and I'll show her those." 

Clarke shakes her head vigorously. "How do I get rid of it?" 

"Clarke, you should think about this. You should tell Bellamy." 

Clarke looks back up her eyes wide once again but now they're wet and red. "Bellamy? Tell Bellamy? What do you think he would say. We don't have time for a baby! We are too young. Bellamy wouldn't wanna waste his life on some midnight mistake." Clarke jumps up, looking in the mirror and wiping her eyes. "Can you do an abortion or not?" 

Jackson stayed quiet for a moment. "Not without the supervision of your mother."

A tear strolls down Clarke's cheek. "I'll figure it out. Just... alter the tests and I'll take the rest from here." She goes to leave, her hand on the door handle. 

"Wait!" Jackson says with his arms outstretched. "It's okay to be scared." Clarke smiles and continues on her way. 

Clarke makes her way home. Her mind and vision in a haze. How could she have been so stupid? To get pregnant. In a bunker.  That they wouldn't be able to leave for another 4 and a half years. Should couldn't raise a child like that. She wouldn't. And how would she tell Bellamy? Would she tell Bellamy? Was there anything to tell. She scratches at her hairline then puts her hand to her stomach. She was only a month or so along. Wouldn't of been much more than that. Her mind racing and her heart pounding, she walked into her and Bellamy's shared room. He's lying in bed reading a book about something Clarke doesn't care to take notice of. 

"Hey," he smiles from behind his book and Clarke grabbed a change of clothes from the closet beside her bed. She ignores him expect for a reluctant 'hello'. She feels sick to her stomach. Bellamy sits up, across the room, stuffing his book shut and tossing it aside. "What's wrong? What happened with Jackson?" 

Clarke closed her eyes stiffly. She wanted to avoid this. She didn't want to look at him or see his chocolate brown eyes or fall into his arms for a hug. She didn't want any of it. "Yeah, I just don't have enough iron in my system, that's why I've been sick." 

"Iron?" Bellamy coughs out, walking closely behind her. 

"Yeah, the stuff that comes from our food." She turns, brushing past Bellamy, grabbing a towel.  Avoiding eye contact, or course. "I imagine a lot of people will be experiencing this. Jackson is doing some research." 

He knew something was up. Not only twenty minutes ago was she rubbing her hand on his underneath the table. And before that, waking up with a good morning kiss to his cheek. There was something wrong. He just didn't know what. "You'd tell me if something were wrong, wouldn't you?" He asks openly. 

Clarke swallows. "Of course. I just did." She smiles and Bellamy reaches out for her hand. Clarke gives it to him. 

"We are safe." He whispers, walking her closer. "You don't have to worry anymore. We are alive. We are together." 

She nods and Bellamy pushes his lips down on hers. She leans in and repays the favour. "I gotta shower." She chuckles, backing away, holding up the towel. But Bellamy sees right through it. Something is wrong, and he knows it. He can feel it in his stomach, deep down inside of him. Something connected him to Clarke. They seemed to pick up on each other's weak moments, and that worried Clarke even more. 

She nervously enters the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Clarke rests her back against the metal door and stares herself down in the mirror. Her reflection is pale, and un-Clarke like. Even her eyes are a cold steel colour that made her own spine curved. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and undressed, dropping her clothing to the ground. Her gaze fall to her stomach, normal for now. She envisioned it growing and the thought made her physically ill. Clarke had always been comfortable with herself, she had no reason not to. But the thought of her body changing uncontrollably was not something she was about to welcome. 

She moved into the shower, the hot water hitting her and running down her aching body. Creating wet trail like rivers along her skin from head to town. And although the heat against her body was oddly relaxing, nothing could stop her heart from racing. How was she going to explain this to her mom. How was she going to explain this to Bellamy. What about their friends? What would they say? No one would think of her the same. Sure, it was completely natural but Clarke was a leader. And having a baby without commitment wasn't something she should enforce. She didn't know what scared her more, the idea of commitment of the baby itself. 

Bellamy was deeply in love with Clarke. She made him soft and kind and understanding, even if she couldn't always bring those qualities out in herself. She made him want to be the best person he could be. She made him the leader he was. Everyone knew Bellamy's feelings for Clarke. The way he looked at her and smiled when she wasn't even looking. The way her presence immediately made him light up like summer sunrise. Bellamy had been planning for a while now to ask Clarke to be his girlfriend, to be exclusive. Although he wanted to do this, he had no idea how. He would do anything for her to realize how special she truly was. He needed her, and he liked to believe that she needed him too. And she did. Especially in this moment when they were only walls apart. 

Clarke didn't even realize she was crying. The saltiness of her tears mixed with the water effortlessly. She was low on energy and hope and faith and anything else. She lowered herself to the walls of the shower, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on top of them. No matter how many times her world was falling apart, each time was as hard as the next. The pain shaking her to the literally core.

Bellamy raps on the door, she had been in there nearly 15 minutes. She usually lasted 15 minutes... if that. "Clarke?" He called out, his voice deep but worried. 

She sniffled, wiping her eyes. "I'm in the shower!" She called back but he didn't take it as an answer. 

"Clarke, what's wrong? Are you okay?" 

"I'm in the SHOWER, BELLAMY!" She yells but her voice cracked in the middle making the worry in him expand. Bellamy wiggles open the door, she didn't lock it. But when he sees Clarke on the floor, soaking wet, his knees buckle. He chokes back on his saliva, immediately running his knees into tile beneath them. 

"Clarke." His voice a hoarse whisper, moving the hair from his eyes. Her stare is cold, but she reaches out for him. Her arms wrapping around his neck and she nuzzles lightly into the crook of his neck. By this time the water is drenching Bellamy as well. Through his t-shirt and dropping by the ends of his curls. "Let's get you outta this miss." 

~

Clarke held herself up against her bed frame, Bellamy sitting beside her. Neither of them saying anything. Both their mind racing for completely different reasons. He held her hand, his thumb rubbing her smooth baby like skin. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" He asks so softly and he wonders if clarke even heard him. 

Clarke took a deep breath, her body still shaking. "You're going to hate me, Bellamy." Her voice comes out even softer than his. All of her fears from before, running back to her all at once. Filling her chest with such high anxiety she's finding it hard to breathe. 

"I could never." He says and it's completely true. He couldn't hate clarke, not if he tried or if he wanted to. He loved her far too much and love, love was a funny thing. 

She looks over to him, wiping a tear from dribbling below her eyes. "I'm pregnant." The words escapes her lip and she's terrified to look him in the eyes. 

A breath blows through Bellamy with a simple word of, "what?" But he knows what she's said, he just needs to hear it again. 

"I'm pregnant, Bellamy." Her mouth aches as the worlds roll of her tongue, itchy and uncomfortable. 

A smile on his face grows as he throws his arms around Clarke. "Is it.... is the baby..." he moves backward, gesturing to her stomach, he doesn't know how to ask without sounding like a complete asshole. She nods but she's completely taken away from his response. Her eyebrows furrowing so there a wrinkle in the middle of her forehead. Bellamy pulls clarke by her chin, plummeting his lips on to hers, moving them so gently. His hand rubs her cheek but she pulls away. 

"Bellamy... did you hear me? I'm pregnant. This isn't exactly something to be happy about." She states, putting a hand to his chest. "I'm trying to control two mortal enemies from killing each other all while locked in a bunker, that if the door opens, we will all be dead." 

Bellamy felt a pain in the middle of his stomach. He had always wanted children. And having children with Clarke would be a dream come true. How could she feel this way? So... unattached while their best creation brewed inside of her. Learning every corner of the insides of her body as it's first true mission. "This isn't bad, Clarke. Do you... do you not want-" 

"No!" She yells and the room falls silents. You could hear a pin drop. Just the two of them not even the sound of the blankets rustling beneath them. Clarke grabs on to Bellamy's hand. His skin feels hot. She's ice cold. "I'm terrified." 

"I love you, Clarke. I love this baby. Please, let me take care of you." He whispered, cupping his hand around hers. Goosebumps graze her arms, hair sticking straight up. 

A tear slips down her cheek, she knew he meant it. She could feel with each word, that he meant it. He loved Clarke, and she knew it. The heat that radiated off him was love, not anger or hatred. "Please don't. Don't do that. We can't do this." 

"But we can." He whispers. "Together, we can." The word together cues her tears and she falls into Bellamy's arms not holding any of it back. She was terrified. Not just about this, about everything. She didn't want to be locked in a bunker for five years, she didn't want to be strong all the time. She wasn't good at being vulnerable. She wasn't good at letting heart lead instead of her head. She sometimes felt like she wasn't good at anything at all. Bellamy soothes in her ear, rocking her slowly back and forth. His muscular and protective arms around her, shielding her from the small enclosed world around them. 

Her head sits on his shoulder and it's so quiet she can hear him breathing. "How? How do we do it?" 

Bellamy's lips touch her forehead and he wipes the tears pooled under her eyes. "We love until we can't love anymore."


End file.
